Nod characters of Command
This page lists the characters of the Brotherhood of Nod, one of the primary factions in the Tiberian series of Westwood Studios' popular Command & Conquer series of computer and video games. Red Alert Red Alert is the prequel to Command & Conquer, and its Soviet campaign included foreshadowing of the future conflict. Kane Kane is a shadowy advisor to Joseph Stalin. He provides occasional counsel, usually standing apart from the rest of the advisors. Unlike the other Soviet characters, he dresses in civilian clothes. It is never explained how he came to be at Stalin's side. He remains silent until the cutscene following the final Soviet campaign, when he makes the player the new leader of the Soviet-led world and tells him to keep the peace until the Brotherhood of Nod no longer needs Russia and is able to emerge from the shadows. Nadia Nadia is an NKVD officer and Stalin's mistress. In the cutscene following the final Soviet mission, at Buckingham Palace, she poisons Stalin before revealing to the player that she is a member of the Brotherhood, stating that Nod "had waited for centuries to emerge from the shadows", and that now "they would make themselves known". She then proceeds to inform the player that the Brotherhood would "tire of the USSR in the early 1990s", and instructs him to keep the peace until then. Shortly afterwards, she too is killed by Kane - though the reasons for this are unclear. The character is played by Andrea C. Robinson. Command & Conquer Kane Kane is the enigmatic leader of the Brotherhood of Nod. His name is derived from Cain, the first son of Adam in the Old Testament, but uses a different spelling. He positions himself as a prophet and controls the Brotherhood with an iron fist. Kane claims to have discovered Tiberium (and claims that it was named after Tiberius Caesar) and personally oversees the Brotherhood's research into that substance. He was believed killed at the end of Command & Conquer. In addition to featuring in the Tiberian Series, Kane also appears in Command & Conquer: Red Alert as an advisor to Joseph Stalin. The character is played by Joseph D. Kucan. Seth Seth is Kane's "right hand man", and the first character the player encounters while playing the Nod campaign in Command & Conquer. He takes his name from the biblical Seth, the third son of Adam. Seth briefs the player on several missions, however, it is evident that he slowly grows irritated by the player's successes, as he rises in the Brotherhood's ranks. It is most evident when Seth passes the order to destroy a civilian village, and Seth remarks that there should be only scientists lurking about, while in reality, there's a full GDI base in the vicinity. Given Nod's intelligence gathering skills, this is intended misinformation. Seth is shot point blank by Kane after he sends the player's troops to the United States and orders the player to attack The Pentagon in Washington, D.C., contrary to Kane's wishes, as part of his plan to take control of Nod and rule it himself. In Renegade, it is revealed that instead of simply being disposed of in some manner, his corpse is kept perfectly preserved inside a machine, as a warning to anyone who would dare circumvent Kane's authority. His most famous quote is: "I'm Seth. Just Seth. From God, to Kane, to Seth." One of his other famous appears directly after the player completes another mission: "There's no stopping you, is there?" The character is played by Eric Gooch, who also worked on Command & Conquer as a 3D artist. Greg Burdette Greg Burdette was a news reporter of the fictional WWN news network who covered several stories relating to the events of the original Command & Conquer. He is first seen in the game's introduction, reporting from a GDI aircraft carrier in the Mediterranean sea. He later makes an important report on the slaughter of civilians in a "peaceful farming village" of Białystok in Eastern Europe. Working for Kane and the Brotherhood of Nod, Burdette succeeded in falsely blaming GDI for the massacre. The international uproar caused by the report led to a UN investigation and a severe cut in GDI funding (although this is later shown to have been orchestrated by GDI to make Kane let his guard down). It should be noted that Burdette's body language in a certain in-game cut scene suggested that he may not actually have been a member of the Brotherhood of Nod, and instead was coerced in some way. The character was played by Eric Randall. Renegade Command & Conquer: Renegade is a first-person shooter game set during the events of Command & Conquer. General Gideon Raveshaw The leader and founder of the Brotherhood of Nod's elite Black Hand unit, General Raveshaw is a cold and unforgiving man. Although he is of a short stature (he told cpt. Parker that he could be of great use in the Black Hand, but Parker replied, "Forget it, junior."), he possesses unmatched charisma and intelligence. His soldiers are as loyal to him, as he is to Kane. General Raveshaw was responsible for protecting and overseeing "Project ReGenesis", and eventually, with the "help" of Dr Elena Petrova, was converted into a cybernetic Tiberium mutant, one of the earliest and most powerful Project ReGenesis successes (as Parker puts it, "At least he's taller."). Unfortunately, the process killed off his charisma and intelligence, leaving only an obedient supersoldier behind. He was eventually killed by Captain "Havoc" Parker in the underground part of a Nod Tiberium research facility. The name Gideon is of Hebrew origin, meaning "mighty warrior". His appearance and occupation seem to be at least partly based on Heinrich Himmler. Gideon Raveshaw is voiced by Rodger Bumpass. Carlos Mendoza An ex-mercenary who came to Nod after his methods became too extreme even for the extremists he was working for. He stays in General Raveshaw's employ due to the amount of money he receives for his services. Mendoza has a very confident and arrogant character, often insulting his enemies during firefights and gloating. He is extremely proficient with flamethrowers, and uses them along with the flame tanks without any fire-retardant suits. Ironically, he meets his end after his flamethrower tanks explode during a firefight with Captain Nick "Havoc" Parker. His model was originally intended for Gideon Raveshaw, while Mendoza was supposed to be a tall, black-haired muscleman. Mendoza is voiced by Gregg Berger. Sakura Obata Rumoured to have been brought up in the Yakuza, Sakura was a mercenary who originally operated for the CIA before siding with GDI, as a member of the "Dead Six" special forces team with Nicholas "Havoc" Parker. She eventually left the Dead-6, lured by the Brotherhood of Nod's ample bank accounts. She was Parker's counterpart and later partner in the game, when she switched sides again, as Raveshaw ordered Mendoza to kill her along with Havoc. It was eventually found out she was a double agent for GDI. Sakura wound up aiding Havoc for the remainder of the game. Her preferred method of transportation is a custom Nod RAH-66 Comanche. Sakura is voiced by Mari Weiss. Dr. Elena Petrova Dr. Elena Petrova is the main antagonist of the game. One of the three top Tiberium scientists in the Tiberian universe, Petrova worked for GDI together with Dr. Ignatio Mobius and his daughter, Sydney, researching Tiberium and its practical applications. However, she switches sides during the course of the game, and defects to the Brotherhood, taking the position of main researcher in the Nod eugenics program, "Project Re-Genesis". Her experience in Tiberium research has allowed the Brotherhood to perfect the process and resulted in creation of supersoldiers, created from controlled infusion of Tiberium and made Petrova finally undergo the process herself, resulting in the creation of an entity Nod considers the closest to perfection. Ultimately in a final battle, Captain Nick "Havoc" Parker kills her. Dr. Petrova is voiced by Lori Tritel. Tiberian Sun Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun is set thirty years after the events of Command & Conquer. Kane returns as the leader of the Brotherhood of Nod, surrounded by a whole new cast of characters. Kane After a thirty year absence from his followers Kane finally reappeared in Tiberian Sun. He had undergone some aesthetic changes, the most noticeable of which were the burns and disfiguration around the left side of his face which are believed to be scars from the Ion Cannon strike that obliterated the Temple of Nod in Command & Conquer. He digitally enhances the image in many of his transmissions to give the impression that he was unharmed by the blast. Kane’s reapparence was met with much joy from the followers of the Brotherhood, and disbelief from members of the Global Defense Intitative. The character is played by Joseph D. Kucan. Anton Slavik Anton Slavik was a gifted and relatively young commander of the Brotherhood of Nod, who would rise to become one of the most influential and powerful figures of the secret society during the events of Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun, and particularly during their aftermath, as shown in the expansion pack of Firestorm. Slavik originally was a freedom fighter of Serb origin and came to be known as "The Serbian Wolf" for his reputation of sheer ruthlessness. His abilities, intelligence and zealous loyalty made him rise up quickly through the ranks of the Brotherhood, eventually establishing him as the leader of Nod's elite special forces - the Black Hand. At the beginning of the events of Tiberian Sun, Anton Slavik was shown as being arrested and captured by the elite guard of the Brotherhood's General Hassan - who was actually a puppet leader of the Global Defense Initiative - and sentenced to public execution by lethal injection with a "100% toxin and no sedative" mixture under the covert direction of GDI's general James Solomon, who recognized the inherent dangers the man Anton Slavik represented. Before his execution could be finalized however, Slavik was liberated by a group of Black Hand Kane loyalists led by Slavik's second in command; a woman known as Oxanna Kristos. After being transported to their mobile and subterranean base of operations, a command post vehicle known as the "Montauk", Slavik swiftly reassumed leadership by murdering the man who sold him out to Hassan in cold blood, right in front of the other present operatives. Out of the reach of GDI's covert grip on the remnants of the many Nod splinter groups, Slavik began to work towards reuniting the Brotherhood of Nod under his own command in an effort to uphold Kane's legacy. This included capturing a major local TV station dedicated to the Brotherhood's followers worldwide for purposes of propaganda, and freeing a rebel commander who was fighting against Hassan's forces as well. These efforts came to fruition when, after having bolstered his forces, Slavik would invade the base of operations of the collaborative general, eventually capturing him alive. During a ceremony on worldwide television meant to celebrate the Brotherhood's reunification under Slavik's command, Hassan was to be executed. Yet as hails to Kane were being made during these proceedings, Kane himself suddenly reappeared just prior to Slavik slitting Hassan's throat open in the dramatic climax to the event, with this reuniting the Brotherhood of Nod in full for the first time after having been splintered apart for nearly 30 years. As one of the few within Nod's upper hierarchy to have remained unwavering in his loyalty towards Kane and his vision throughout the long period of his absence, Slavik was made Kane's right hand man and Nod's leading general throughout the Second Tiberium War despite his relatively young age. After Kane's second apparent demise at the hands of the GDI commander Michael McNeil, Slavik, as the newest member of the Brotherhood's Inner Circle, attempted to "convince" the remaining Nod generals to continue to follow the line previously set by Kane. His plans were met with hostility however as these other generals, under the lead of a man called Marzaq, quickly proved to have no intentions to follow and instead merely began to attempt securing a large powerbase within the Brotherhood for themselves. Slavik then ordered one of his commanders (the player) to retrieve the three fragments of CABAL's system core, which was disassembled by GDI at the end of the second war, seeing the reactivation of the AI as a way to forcefully unify the again splintering Brotherhood. However, this move would soon prove to be nearly fatal as the AI went rogue without warning and suddenly began to assassinate the remainder of Nod's generals, leaving only Slavik alive due do the mobility of his headquarters and the lack of cyborg guards present there. This incident inadvertently rendered Anton Slavik the most powerful leader of the Brotherhood and the sole heir to Kane's legacy. Eventually, after being forced into an unholy alliance with the GDI in order to overcome the ever growing threat of CABAL, the AI's forces were defeated and Slavik was left as the undisputed ruler of the successfully reunified Brotherhood of Nod, leading them underground and out of GDI's sight, to await and prepare for the second return of Kane. Yet, a deep internal rift was created within the Black Hand itself following Slavik's ascent as the new leader of the Brotherhood of Nod, as it would inadvertently reveal the existence of the Black Hand to the outside world, which drew significant levels of attention from GDI; something certain members of the cult did not at all appreciate. The situation fiercely escalated and Anton Slavik was eventually assassinated by one of his own within the Black Hand; a man known as Marcion. With the Black Hand itself falling into disorder, the remainder of the Brotherhood of Nod soon after splintered into countless sub-factions as it did in the aftermath of the First Tiberium War. This state of great disarray continued until Kane himself returned and brought Marcion to heel by force, while masking his personal involvement in these clashes by making them appear as other incidents of Nod factional strife. Soon after, the Black Hand were reclaimed by Kane as his chosen without GDI's knowledge of this evolving situation, and the first step towards the covert reunification of Nod had been successfully taken, which eventually would lead to the events portrayed in Tiberium Wars. Anton Slavik was portrayed by Frank Zagarino in both Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun and its expansion pack Firestorm. The actor does not appear in the expansion of Kane's Wrath however, but is briefly shown during a cutscene when Kane mentions that an agent of Marcion assassinated Slavik due to the latter's unquestioned loyalty to Kane. Oxanna Kristos An exceptionally skilled Nod propagandist, Oxanna Kristos was a member of the Black Hand and alongside Anton Slavik one of the few upper members of the Brotherhood who would prove completely loyal and dedicated to Kane's vision throughout the long period of his absence. She apparently possessed a powerful hatred toward mutants, referring to Umagon for example as "sickening" and "the weak". Her true loyalties became evident when she rescued Anton Slavik right before he could have been executed by Hassan's men. In an attempt to cover up the embarrassing story, she was proclaimed to have been accidentally killed in a tunnel collapse near her home - something Slavik morbidly joked at, remarking to her: "I hear you're dead, lieutenant. Rest in peace.". After Kane's loyalists, under the command of Slavik and Oxanna, seized the TV stations through which Hassan communicated to the bulk of the Brotherhood's followers, she appeared on air much to the surprise of her former colleague Maycheck (portrayed by Thyme Lewis), executing him immediately on live television while he reported that General Solomon was thought to be "mentally unstable" and broadcasting a speech calling upon all those loyal to Kane to rise up against the traitors. The call was successful, providing Slavik with the forces he required to overthrow and seize the would-be pharaoh Hassan. Kane himself reappeared shortly after these events reached their conclusion, which would reunite the Brotherhood of Nod in full for the first time since the end of the First Tiberium War. It is not specified what happened to Oxanna Kristos after the end of Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun, however she did not appear in its expansion pack of Firestorm. Oxanna Kristos was portrayed by Canadian actress Monika Schnarre. General Vega A general of the Brotherhood of Nod, as well as a powerful South American druglord dealing in the "Eye Candy" drug (a substance applied to one's eye), Vega was a notorious and frequent abuser of the substance himself. During the course of the Second Tiberium War he began to make several severe mistakes, resulting in the loss of a Scrin battleship supposedly constructed by Kane at the end of the First Tiberium War, which he attempted to use to try and settle an old score in South America. Additionally, he left the hydroelectric dams generating power for his base vulnerable to attack, allowing the Global Defense Initiative the opportunity to destroy them, severely hampering Vega's forces in their attempts to fend off the GDI assault on his island base. Vega's command center was located upon the island within an old precolumbian pyramid. After overpowering Vega's last defenses, GDI commander Michael McNeil and lieutenant-commander Chandra infiltrated the compound as Vega pleaded to Kane for help and reinforcements. Kane however decided Vega was a liability and on-screen launched a nuclear ICBM to obliterate him and his island. Shortly thereafter, the general committed suicide by injecting himself with an overdose of the "Eye Candy" substance, and died in the grip of commander McNeil. In the novelization of Command & Conquer: Tiberium Wars, it was revealed that Vega had a brother (Major Javier Vega) and nephew (Captain Ricardo Vega) who were working for GDI. Vega was portrayed by Francesco Quinn. General Hassan A north-African military ruler of the Brotherhood of Nod prior to the Second Tiberium War, Hassan was secretly on the payroll of the Global Defense Initiative. He utilized his power in the Brotherhood to make sure Nod remained relatively harmless to GDI, while actually portraying himself to his followers as a strong enemy to the Global Defense Initiative as well as a man of powerful influence, all in a bid to ensure that he would be able to remain in power within the Brotherhood with both the blessings of the GDI as well as the majority of Nod's followers. He was under the supervision of GDI general James Solomon, and effectively was a Nod puppet leader for the Global Defense Initiative. When he failed to execute the commanding officer of Nod's Black Hand forces, Anton Slavik, as he was instructed to, he was reminded by Solomon that he would become useless to GDI and "useless things have a way of disappearing". Cornered, Hassan subsequently attempted to track down and kill Slavik with his own elite guard, but Kane loyalists managed to defeat his men and eventually would overthrow and capture the "would-be pharaoh" in Cairo. Hassan was soon after executed during a public ceremony in which Kane himself reappeared, telling the fallen Nod general at the moment of his death that "You can't kill the Messiah!". Hassan's throat was slit by Slavik at that moment. Hassan was portrayed by Adoni Maropis. Firestorm The Inner Circle The Inner Circle is a shadowy group which represents the highest governing body within the Brotherhood of Nod, consisting of those Nod leaders who are second only to Kane in their authority and influence. First introduced by name in the Firestorm expansion pack of Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun, the Inner Circle of that time was shown as being composed out of four Nod generals and the leader of the Black Hand, who each had managed to survive the aftermath of GDI's second victory over Kane. The group was shown as essentially being dominated by two of these five members—Anton Slavik and a man known as Marzaq (played by Nicholas Worth), both of whom attempted to establish control over the group and enforce their concept of what the Brotherhood should become in the second interregnum. All the known members of the Inner Circle of the time were eventually assassinated by their cyborg guards under the influence of Nod's artificial intelligence, known as CABAL, with only Anton Slavik successfully escaping the attempt on his life and inadvertently leaving him as the sole ruler of the Brotherhood of Nod throughout the seventeen-year period between the Second and Third Tiberium Wars. Following the events of Firestorm and the return of Kane at the advent of Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars two decades later, the Inner Circle re-emerged into prominence as the closest advisors to Kane and the heart of the Brotherhood of Nod. General Kilian Qatar was a known member of the Inner Circle during the Third Tiberium War, but following her betrayal(for which she was framed) and subsequent execution her position was taken over by one of Nod's most successful commanders of the era (the player), who had proven his worth to Kane by managing to protect and secure one of the "Threshold" gateways which the Scrin had constructed during their invasion. Tiberium Wars Seventeen years after the Firestorm events, a third global conflict between the Global Defense Initiative and the Brotherhood of Nod erupted without warning. Kane Once more, Kane seemingly cheats death, reappearing as Nod's leader. During the game, Kane orders the beginning of the Third Tiberium War. The overly aggressive attacks he launch convince the Global Defense Initiative to use the Ion Cannon on the Sarajevo Temple, detonating a Liquid Tiberium Bomb built by Kane underneath it. The explosion attracts the alien Scrin, who believed that Tiberium had driven "indigenous" life to a point where it would not represent a threat. When they arrived at Earth, the Scrin or, as Kane calls them, the Visitors, begin building nineteen Towers all over the globe. Kane reappears after the Brotherhood, under Qatar's command, ally with the GDI to fight against the Scrin. Furious, Kane order's the commander to destroy the Australian GDI forces, and then capture Qatar. After her execution, Kane reveals that he had no intention of actually defeating the GDI militarily, instead striking hard enough to provoke an Ion Cannon strike, to "invite" the Scrin so he could get their technology. Acknowledging that they were not cooperative, Kane authorizes the commander to resume operations against the Scrin, in addition to fighting GDI forces in Italy. After the commander gains the codes for the towers from the Scrin and destroys many GDI and Scrin forces, Kane orders the player to secure the last Scrin Tower in Italy intact, as GDI destroyed the other eighteen towers. At the end of the Nod campaign, with the Scrin retreating and GDI unable to destroy the now impregnable Tower, Kane invites the player to step into the tower and announces to the Inner Circle: Behold our hero! The one whose loyalty and courage made our dreams of Ascension... a reality! After this, the Nod campaign abruptly ends as a cliffhanger. General Kilian Qatar Kilian Qatar was the right-hand woman of Kane throughout the earlier events of the Third Tiberium War. The general of the Brotherhood of Nod's armed forces worldwide and described by Kane as "the greatest military asset we have", she was the mastermind behind the strike against the GDSS Philadelphia, and was later on tasked with the preparation of Nod deployment in Australia, where the Brotherhood had established a major command center at Ayers Rock. During the Nod assault on the world's GDI-protected blue zones, she oversaw a young Nod commander (the player) that was tasked with invading the eastern seaboard of the United States. She grew fond of his skill, but as the strategic situation began to take turn after turn for the worse, her faith in Kane began to waver. The tactics employed by Kane in the reckless and overly aggressive assault on the blue zones particularly concerned Kilian. When Kane revealed a part of his grand plan for the Third Tiberium War to her - a plan that involved removing the GDI from the picture altogether through a liquid Tiberium-based WMD and through this transforming the world - she began to question her own loyalty to Kane as she apparently had been left out of the planning stages of this most monumentous operation, despite her position as a member of the Inner Circle. When the leader of Nod would deny her request for reinforcements to her campaign in Australia - instead redirecting them to "Temple Prime" in Sarajevo - these reinforcements promptly rebelled against Kane. Intelligence Agent Ajay voiced suspicions that these forces were ordered to do so by Kilian, but who they were commanded by was unclear - revealed in Kane's Wrath to be a set-up to frame Kilian. A subsequent ion cannon strike obliterated the new Sarajevo temple, and seemingly Kane and the Inner Circle along with it, and Kilian seized the moment and assumed command over the Brotherhood of Nod. Defying Kane's edicts, Kilian focused the Brotherhood's efforts on acquiring nuclear warheads and ICBMs to replenish the supply lost with the old Brotherhood silos at Cairo after their destruction by the GDI. When the Scrin invaded the world, it was Kilian who struck a pact with GDI to fight with them against the extraterrestrial incursion, though at the same time, she had the commander steal the ICBM launch codes from the GDI. However, Kane reappeared without warning, and as GDI attempted to evacuate the city of Sydney with the help of Nod forces under Kilian's command, he ordered a treacherous strike against them with the stolen nuclear warheads. In the aftermath of this, Kane ordered the player to capture Kilian, and once she was brought before him he had her executed, in spite of a lack of definite evidence that she had indeed betrayed the Brotherhood at Sarajevo. In Kane's Wrath, it is confirmed that General Qatar was not a traitor but only a skeptic of Kane's ideology. When Abbess Alexa Kovacs was spying on Kilian she declared her a renegade and commanded Legion/CABAL to arrange a set-up. Alexa succeeded in framing the NOD general by ordering a Brotherhood Squadron to attack the Insurgent's forces at Sarajevo. When the Tiberium Prophet confronted Alexa Kovacs while she was attempting to poison Legion with a virus, he learned that Kilian Qatar had never been a traitor and that it was his own Abbess who set her up. Kane was furious but insisted on never divulging the entire truth thus it could disenfranchise a few disciples if they knew their Messiah executed one of his strongest and loyal NOD Generals. She is portrayed by Tricia Helfer. Intelligence Agent Ajay Ajay is one of Kane's most valued intelligence officers and battlefield tacticians. He is of Australian descent, having grown up in the remote Outback regions of the country. A great devotee of the cause of the Brotherhood of Nod, he views GDI as a corrupt and oppressive regime that has to be destroyed for the betterment of mankind. He aided a young Nod commander (the player) in the destruction of Goddard Space Center's A-SAT control center and the subsequent invasion of the northeastern B-2 Blue Zone (located on the United States' eastern seaboard). Following the dramatic turns in the war for Nod, he aided the commander on several occasions and eventually developed a distrust for general Kilian Qatar. With the destruction of "Temple Prime", following a surprise attack by Nod renegades (supposedly sent by Qatar), he returned to Australia and reluctantly submitted to Kilian's authority. During the mission to acquire nuclear warheads from GDI stockpiles in the Outback, his encampment is hit by a Scrin Drone ship and he is forced to move his base of operations. He is reluctant to accept a cease-fire instituted by Kilian Qatar between GDI and Nod, and after Kane's return is shown to be more than willing to coordinate an attack on them in downtown Sydney and end Kilian's occupation of the Nod headquarters on Ayers Rock. However, once he is asked by Kane to testify against her, he is reluctant to do so as it was unclear whether or not the renegade Nod forces at the "Temple Prime" were indeed under her command. Upon saying that he did not truly know if Killian ordered the rebellion, Kane took it as a confirmation and immediately had her shot. Upon seeing Killian's execution, and after witnessing Kane sacrificing large numbers of troops protecting the Scrin for unclear reasons, Ajay becomes disenchanted with Kane's actions, and is last seen wishing the Nod Commander luck before walking out of his command post. Before he leaves, Ajay remarks in a low voice "I've got to tell you this Commander: I do not envy you anymore." His fate is left ambiguous either he was executed for desertion or killed by GDI during the final assault against Scrin remain to be seen. He is portrayed by Josh Holloway. Kane's Wrath Brother Marcion A Nod character and leader of the Black Hand who was convinced by a GDI spy, that he was born to be the leader of Nod, and Kane was just a traitor. He led his followers into the Australian desert, and created a new Black Hand. Legion captured him and Kane made him as the puppet leader of the Brotherhood. Despite his vain betrayal during the post 2nd Tiberium war, Marcion goes on to become one of the higher members of the inner circle. According to Kane, he has a "oratorical gift". Notably, some unlockable intel in the Brotherhood storyline in Tiberium Wars contain quotes from Marcion. He is portrayed by Carl Lumbly. Alexa Kovacs The abbess of Nod, who informs LEGION about his objectives in Act II. She seems to idolize Kane, calling him as "prophet". Her parents were killed by Cabal's cyborg army, and because of this, she fears Legion. It is revealed that she was the one who ordered Copperhead Actual's troops to attack Sarajevo, framing general Qatar. She shoots herself after she uploads a virus to Legion's system in the ending of Act II She is portrayed by Natasha Henstridge. LEGION The player assumes the role of the sentient AI, LEGION in Kane's Wrath. In Act I, 2034 Kane steps into a bunker, awakens him, and instructs him to help reunite the Brotherhood. First the player sparks the Great Rio Insurrection, and eliminates a splinter faction, which opposes Kane's rule. Then Kane orders him to capture the new Black Hand's leader, Brother Marcion, who thinks Kane is a heretic, so he can be the puppet leader of the Brotherhood, until Kane can reveal himself. Then, the player destroys a liquid tiberium lab in Australia to demonstrate the Brotherhood's power. When the lab is destroyed, a massive explosion occurs, and Central Australia becomes a red zone. In the ending cinematic, it is revealed, that he is an AI, when Kane turns him off. In Act II, Alexa Kovacs awakens him again in 2046, revealing his name, LEGION. First he must assist the Philadelphia's destruction, which is essential to recover the Tacitus. After that, the player must gather intelligence about the ZOCOM superweapon, the MARV. Later Alexa intercepts a transmission between Killian Qatar and the player from the original game, when Killian expresses her fears about Kane's plan. Alexa seems angered, and orders LEGION to attack Temple Prime disguised as Killian to frame her. After the Ion Cannon strike on Temple Prime, Kane reappears and orders the player to recover the Tacitus. Alexa tells LEGION, that his foundations are on the renegade AI, CABAL. She fears, that he will become CABAL, if he recovers the Tacitus. While the player is about to collect the Tacitus, she launches a virus into the AI's system. Kane intercepts her and orders his guards to take Alexa away, but she pulls out her pistol and saying the famous Nod quote: "Peace through power!" before shooting herself. At this moment, LEGION's screen turns off, because of the virus. In Act III, 2052, LEGION awakens again. Because of his contact with the Tacitus, Scrin symbols begin to appear on his screen. Kane orders him to take control over the "Marked of Kane", a cyborg faction of Nod. GDI is experimenting with the Tacitus, risking its destruction, so Kane orders LEGION to recover it again. The Tacitus is damaged, but before it can self-destruct, Kane uses it to imbue the AI with the vast knowledge of the mysterious object. See also *GDI characters of Command & Conquer References *Nod Category:Fictional mass murderers Command And Conquer Nod Characters